


Lilac Eyes

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Brothers, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Raphael has a small talk with his little brother





	Lilac Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My personal idea for Raphael’s appearance is Tennant’s appearance in Richard II when he had the hair extensions that gave him long wavy hair

They were taking a short rest from the creation of the stars. They sat down in the still incomplete land on Earth that would be the Garden with their heads tilted upwards, looking up at what they had done so far.

Raphael hummed softly as he pulled his knees up against his chest. Perhaps he could suggest a collection of stars that form a kind of picture in the sky. Or maybe change the size of them accordingly. Or perhaps…

Shy fingers running through his long hair brought him back into the moment and Raphael blinked, realizing his little brother Gabriel had been speaking to him. “Hm? Did you say something?”

“I said...I wish I had hair like yours,” Gabriel confessed. The younger archangel started to braid his older brother’s hair. “Mine isn’t as special as yours. The color and how wavy it is!”

“You’ve got something special about you too,” Raphael reminded him. 

Gabriel blinked at that, frowning a little as his brother looked at him. “Like what?”

“Your eyes. I haven’t seen a single other angel with eyes like yours,” Raphael said. He laughed softly when Gabriel blushed, turning around to look at him. He tilted his head, a lock of his hair falling into his face. “Such beautiful eyes that shine mercy and goodness.”

Gabriel laughed nervously, covering said eyes with his hands. “Stop! You’re teasing me!”

“I’m not!” Raphael reached up and took his wrists, pulling his hands from his face. “There you are!” he laughed.

***

“Shut up and die already!”

Crowley struggled to keep his expression neutral with Aziraphale’s face. He couldn’t give away the game so soon, not like this. He needed to save his best friend and beloved first.

But the way Gabriel was staring at him...Crowley wondered when the softness in his little brother’s eyes had become so hard.


End file.
